New Threats
by Katkid
Summary: What if when the Digidestined returned to Earth after saving the Digiworld something was very, very wrong? Picks up directly where the last episode left off
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
New Threats-Part I  
  
  
  
  
  
The trolley glided easily through the double gate while the eight Digidestined children took a final look at their Digimon. Then the gate snapped down behind them with a heavy clang and the Digiworld disappeared behind them.  
  
The trolley was moving at an incredibly fast rate, making the scenery outside little more than a smeared blur.  
  
"We did it. I can't believe it's over," Mimi stated, still overcome with her emotions. "I'm really going to miss Palmon."  
  
"Someday we'll be back," Tai stated. "I've got a feeling that gate isn't going to stay closed forever."  
  
"Look! We're almost home!" Kari shouted, pointing out the front window of the trolley as they flew through the air.  
  
Japan was coming into view and then their hometown of Odaiba.   
  
Sora squinted her eyes and slowly stated: "something's not right."  
  
Matt looked out the window to Odaiba and saw that something was definitely amiss. From way up here, he couldn't place it, but as they drew closer and closer, it became more and more apparent: the ground seemed to be made of a seething mass of pure black.  
  
"What's happening?" TK cried, also noticing the sea of black.  
  
"They look like people," Izzy murmured.  
  
And as they came even closer, all eight of them realized that Izzy was correct. The enormous pulsating black area was made of hundreds of people, decked in all black, their faces obscured by black mesh masks. They were jumping up and down and flailing their arms in the air like some crazy mosh pit.  
  
The trolley abruptly hit the earth behind the mass of people, kicking up dust and clods of dirt. The eight children could not see the people stop what they had been doing and turn simultaneously toward them because the dust cloud had risen around the windows. This did not mean they could not hear them as whispers erupted through them, growing louder and louder until it became a loud roar.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Joe muttered as the dust slowly cleared.  
  
The people's faces, though hidden by the masks, seemed to be burning with hatred. The whisper was hushed down suddenly and they all stood glaring at the trolley.  
  
A strong, loud voice boomed: "well don't just stand there, you idiots! Go see what it is!"  
  
Twenty of the masked people raced toward the trolley.  
  
"What should we do?" Mimi fearfully whispered.   
  
"I want out," TK quivered, running down the aisle to the door.  
  
"TK, come here," Matt hissed, catching his little brother by the arm and pulling him back to his side.  
  
Joe was trying to roll down a window far enough to climb out, but at that moment the door slid open and three of the masked people stalked inside.  
  
All eight children looked at each other, then at the masked figures, then back at each other again before Tai stepped forward and stated: "hello. Uh, I know this must seem a little uh... weird."  
  
"Weird does not begin to describe it," one of the people barked. It was impossible to tell which had spoken.  
  
"We didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing," Tai insisted. "If you would just go back to your group, we'll leave you alone, right guys?"  
  
The seven other children quickly nodded and began to step forward.  
  
"Not so fast!" another voice shouted as Tai started to push past them. They grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing them. "What's your name?"  
  
Tai looked back at the other seven children, eyes wide, wondering if he should tell the truth. Finally, he mumbled: "Taichi Kamiya."  
  
A gasp ominously echoed through the trolley and two of the masked people began mumbling to each other before the other barked: "silence!" They turned to the other seven children and loudly continued: "If he is Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, then that would make you Mimi Tachikawa, and you Yamato "Matt" Ishida, you Sora Takenouchi, you Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, you Takeru "TK" Takaishi, you Joe Kido and you Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, am I correct?"   
  
The seven other children warily nodded and he continued: "then you are the Digidestined?"  
  
Again, the children nodded.  
  
Silence rang in the trolley for quite some time until the seemingly leader of the masked people cried: "get them!"  
  
The two other masked people darted forward, trying to catch hold of one of the other Digidestined's arms. They quickly jumped out of the way and Tai twisted out of the leader's grip.  
  
Joe immediately went back to wrenching the window open and with a jerk it was opened.  
  
"Quick, everyone, lets get out of here!" he cried, forcing himself through the small gap.  
  
One by one the other children squeezed through the window until they had all escaped from the trolley.  
  
The masked people were racing from the trolley after them.  
  
"Come on," Tai muttered, racing around the trolley and out of view of the masked people.   
  
The eight children quickly ran away from the trolley and the masked people, and then raced to the park, being careful to stay out of view.  
  
Once they had reached the park and escaped the masked people, Matt wondered: "so what is going on? How could something have happened while we were gone? Shouldn't it be in the same hour we left?"  
  
"I don't know," Izzy admitted. "But it's obvious SOMETHING has happened."  
  
Izzy began walking slowly away from the group.  
  
"Where are you going?" TK called after him.  
  
"Home," he shouted back. "Maybe our parents know what's happening."  
  
The former Digidestined quickly set off for their homes...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
New Threats-Part II  
  
  
  
  
Izzy quietly walked into the apartment he lived in. The lights were off and he fumbled for the light switch near the door. He found it after a moment and clicked the lights on, then gasped and backed toward the door.  
  
Coming towards him were two more of the black-clad people.   
  
"Izzy, wait!" one of them cried, reaching up and removing the mask.  
  
"Mom?" he dumbfoundedly observed.  
  
The other masked person also removed their mask to reveal his father.  
  
"What's going on?" Izzy questioned.  
  
Mrs. Izumi quickly wiped away tears of happiness and replied: "oh, Izzy, we thought you were dead!"  
  
"Dead? But why? Isn't this the same hour I left?"  
  
Mr. Izumi shook his head and responded: "you've been gone for weeks."  
  
"Izzy, here, put these on," Mrs. Izumi stated, handing Izzy an outfit exactly like the ones all the other people had been wearing.  
  
"Why? What's going on?"   
  
"We'll explain later," Mr. Izumi gruffly stated. "Just go change. Now."  
  
Izzy slowly walked to his room wondering what could possibly have happened while he had been gone.  
  
Five minutes later he was dressed in all black, carrying the black mask in his hands. He didn't want to put the mask on until he found out what this was all about.  
  
"So what happened?" he queried as he sat down on the couch. "Why can't I wear my regular clothes?"  
  
"Izzy, if you don't look like everyone else, he'll find you. You don't want that," Mr. Izumi explained. "After you left for the Digiworld, he came. I don't know exactly how he got here, but he claimed he was from the future. He won't tell anyone his real name; he only goes by "Creed." He just... Took over."  
  
"What do you mean 'took over?'" Izzy repeated.   
  
"He took control of everything. Europe, North America, Asia... Izzy, he even took care of military bases on Antarctica," Mrs. Izumi replied.  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Just wait," Mr. Izumi harshly interrupted. "About the clothes. Creed made everyone wear these. We're not supposed to be different from each other."  
  
At this point, Mrs. Izumi's eyes began watering with tears and she sobbed: "Izzy, he'll kill you if he finds you!"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Creed has been searching for you and all of your friends. Anyone who finds you has orders to kill you on sight," Mr. Izumi muttered.  
  
Izzy's eyes widened in surprise, but he allowed his parents to continue unquestioned.  
  
"He wouldn't tell anyone why, he just ordered it. Your father and I have been trying to keep out of his control as much as possible, but it is very difficult. News is already traveling that you're back. Your trolley crashed a huge rally event Creed was hosting and he is definitely not happy about that."  
  
A loud crash from downstairs suddenly sounded and Mr. Izumi whispered: "Izzy, you've got to get out of here. Put the mask on and don't take it off unless you're alone" while leading his son to the fire escape.  
  
"What about the others? I mean all the other kids parents. What about them?" Izzy quickly questioned.  
  
"They've been trying to hold out, but it's been hard for them, too. Mr. Ishida has really been fighting against Creed, but sooner or later he'll be caught," Mr. Izumi answered.  
  
Another crash from downstairs sounded and Mrs. Izumi whispered: "be careful Izzy. They're searching the building" then hugged her son before he climbed out the window and onto the fire escape.  
  
The window shut behind him and he quickly slipped the mask over his face. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say, but he knew he didn't have time.   
  
He raced down the fire escape and was soon racing away, feet pounding on the pavement...   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

New Threats--Part II 

"TK, let's go to my house.It's closer and you can call mom from there," Matt stated as he walked in the direction of the apartment building where he lived with his dad, TK walking beside him.

TK nodded and looked around.It was strange.They were walking down the middle of a street usually crowded with cars.Now it was deserted.Nobody was walking around the usually crowded sidewalk.Nobody was bustling in and out of shops on either side of the street; in fact, most of the shop windows on either side of the street were boarded up and the doors were locked.

As they walked by one of the larger shops, Matt heard somebody stumble from around the corner of the shop.He quickly pulled TK toward the entry to the shop and tried to open the door, hoping that by some miracle it was unlocked.

Unfortunately, the door was locked.He heard footsteps approaching the turn of the corner and quickly started prying some of the boards from the window.

"TK, help," Matt whispered.

TK reached toward the nearest board and pulled on it.Surprisingly, it came away easily as though it had been loosened already.

Between the two of them, they had cleared a space large enough for both of them to get through.

The person was nearly to the corner and Matt quickly pushed TK through the hole before climbing in himself.

They both moved away from the hole, hardly daring to breathe as the person walked by.

Once they had passed both sighed in relief and were about to exit the building when a feeble sobbing echoed through the large building.

Matt turned and saw a small child huddled in the far corner of the shop, his back heaving with sobs.He couldn't have been older than five or six.

"Come on, TK," Matt muttered, walking toward the small boy across the abandoned shop.

When they came close enough to touch him, the boy suddenly turned and shrieked in fear.Matt and TK both stumbled backwards, surprised at how the boy had turned so suddenly.

They both noticed that the boy looked very skinny, as though he hadn't eaten anything in days.His light brown hair had streaks of dirt in it and his face was grungy, making the whites of his eyes stand out.His clothes were also grimy and his arms were flecked with dried mud and blood.One of the pant legs of the jeans he had been wearing had been completely torn off and his feet were lacking shoes.

Again, the boy screamed and seemingly out of nowhere a girl that looked only a year or so older than him leaped in front of them and hissed: "leave him alone!"

Like the boy, she looked skinny and dirty.But they barely had time to take in her appearance before she was after them, hitting, kicking and scratching in a frenzy.

Matt was surprised at how agile and quick she was as she jumped onto his back and started tearing at his neck.He forced her off, but before he could get a good enough grip around her wrist to stop her, she was after TK, pinning him to the ground and hitting his face.

TK was trying to get out of this girl's reach, but she was relentless.The whole while the little boy was still heaving with sobs.

Matt quickly seized the girl's shoulders and forced her against the wall.She was fighting against him, trying to get away, but he was stronger than she.

An older voice from behind them all harshly questioned: "what is going on here?"

The girl was crying now and she screamed: "they were going to hurt Joey!" 

Matt quickly let the girl go and she raced to the little boys side, concern blazing in her eyes.

"Is this true?" the voice asked of Matt and TK.The two boys turned to see a girl of about fifteen who looked as though she could be the two smaller children's older sister.She too looked very thin.

"No!" TK vehemently protested.

The smaller girl shot them both a look of hatred and turned back to Joey, who had stopped crying, mainly due to the fact that he was hiccupping from all the crying he had been doing.

"Who are you?" Matt queried.

"Name's not important.Are you with Creed or against Creed?" the girl demanded.

TK and Matt looked at each other then back at the girl before Matt ventured: "who's Creed?"

"How could you not know?He's the one that rules this world now, well at least most of it."

"Don't talk to them, Lila!" the little girl cried.

Lila turned from Matt and TK to the little girl and calmly stated: "Krista, they aren't wearing the mask.They can't be with Creed."

"Who's Creed?" TK wondered.

Lila returned her gaze to them and replied: "Creed came from the future and took over the world shortly after the Digidestined left.I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened.And he brought a whole load of his henchmen.Just about everyone is under his control.I think we're the only kids he missed, but we can't leave because he'll find us.About the only adults that are resisting him are here in Odaiba."

Joey sniffled and spoke for the first time: "all those people in black are on his side."

Krista still glared at them with an air of distrust and demanded: "who are you anyways?"

Before Matt could protest, TK blurted: "I'm TK Takaishi and this is my older brother Matt Ishida."

The three children gasped in surprise and Lila shouted: "get out!Now!" as she picked up a heavy rock, pulling back her arm to throw it at them.

"What?Why?" Matt yelled back, ducking the rock.

"Get OUT!" Lila repeated.

Krista was racing toward them again and Joey had started sobbing even harder than before, despite the hiccups.

"What's wrong?" TK cried as he moved out of Krista's way and backed toward the window they had come in by.

"If Creed finds you here with us he'll kill you.And then he'll kill us," Lila shrieked."Now get out!"

Matt grabbed TK's hand and ran over to the hole in the window, dodging more rocks thrown at his head and quickly jumped from the hole.

"Come on, TK, let's get to my apartment quick," Matt said, running toward the apartment building and nearly dragging TK behind him.

~*~

Mr. Ishida gritted his teeth angrily.He hated Creed.He hated what had happened to the world and he hated the monotony that was now the human race.

He'd refused to wear the all black clothes and the mask and was a fugitive because of it.Somehow, he'd been able to survive by flitting from apartment building to apartment building, never letting anybody see him.

Somehow, he had managed to get a small group of about twenty or so people together to resist Creed with him, but it was difficult for them all to meet.Most of the group was the parents of the Digidestined.Jim Kido, Joe's brother, acted as a spy for them, bringing in important information.

Tonight he was back in his own apartment for the first time in weeks.It was a mess.

_Probably been searched_, he bitterly thought as he walked into his bedroom.His bed had been ransacked, the pillows had been split open and feathers and mattress foam littered the room.

_So much for sleep,_ he thought.He left his room and walked into the kitchen.It looked even worse that the bedroom had.The refrigerator and freezer doors were open and the entire contents of both had been emptied onto the floor.A fag of flour had been thrown across the room and it had split open, resulting in the room being covered with flour.Dishes were shattered all over the floor and the telephone had been ripped out of the wall.

As he was still surveying the condition of the room, a light knocking on the apartment door sounded and he quietly walked over to the door and looked out the small peephole.It was Matt and TK.

Mr. Ishida quickly threw open the door and muttered: "come in.Now.I'll explain it all…"


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!!!Oh, and if I don't get all the families correct, I'm sorry.I missed a couple of episodes from the Myotismon arc._ 

New Threats--Part IV

Ruki silently tore a hole in the screen over a window with one of her long claws, listening intently to whoever was occupying apartment 3B in apartment building AA in quadrant F1 of Odaiba.

With her intense hearing, she noted that there were three humans inside the room, two children and one adult.

The adult, she noticed sounded like fugitive #0012--Ishida.She smiled, revealing unusually sharp teeth, her slanted eyes narrowing. 

If that was the case, Creed was sure to be happy with her.She easily climbed in through the open window and landed lightly on her feet.

"TK, Matt, you've both got to be careful," #0012 was saying.

_Takeru and Yamato Ishida?This IS a find_, Ruki delightedly thought, hiding behind the door of the room she was in for the time being.

Meanwhile, across town another of Creed's allies was in a similar situation.

Mazu had been hiding in the vents of apartment 2C in building Q in quadrant F2 of Odaiba watching as two children had joined fugitive #0015 and #0003--Kamiya.

She had already gathered that the two children were Taichi and Hikari Kamiya and was waiting for the right moment to strike.

Nervously, she darted her snake like tongue across her lips and then across one of her fangs.She wanted so badly to erupt from behind the vent and kill one of them right this instant, wanted to feel the adrenaline rush, the venom pumping from her to the victim's blood.

But she held back, waiting in silence._Not yet…Not yet…_

~*~

Joe lightly tapped on the door of the apartment he lived in with his family while shooting a jittery glance down the deserted hall of the apartment building.

He heard the click of the door being unlocked and quickly snapped his attention forward.The door slowly opened to reveal Jim.

"Joe, get in here quick," Jim grunted, pulling his younger brother into the apartment.

Joe noticed with surprise that his brother was wearing all black and was holding a mask in his hand like the one he'd seen all the other people wearing.

Before he could inquire about it, Jim called: "mom, dad, Joe's here."

Mr. and Mrs. Kido rushed into the room, both wearing black as well and carrying the masks.They also had an expression of relief on their faces.

"We heard you were home, but we were so worried," Mrs. Kido whispered."Creed sent out an order world-wide that you and all your friends be killed on sight."

Joe's eyes widened in fear and surprise, but he quickly stated: "wait a second.Back up.Who's Creed?What happened?"

Mr. Kido took a deep breath and explained: "Creed is from the future.He came shortly after you left and took over the world in a matter of days.He keeps everyone under control by using force.About the only people that are going against him are all of us and the parents of your other friends."

Joe sat taking it all in for a moment until Jim broke the silence with: "I've got to go to one of Creed's meetings.I'll be back."

With that, he walked to the door, slipped on the mask and left the room.

"I thought you said you're against Creed," Joe stated."Why is Jim going to one of his meetings?"

"Jim's a spy for us.They don't know we're not with them yet, luckily," Mrs. Kido answered.

~*~

"How do we stand a chance against Creed if he's got so many supporters?" Matt demanded.

Mr. Ishida spread his hands and replied: "I'm not too sure.All I know is that he's got to be stopped."

"But what about the other people he brought from the future?" TK whimpered, knowing that they weren't exactly people.

"We've just got to do our best.I haven't seen any of them yet, but I know they're--" but Mr. Ishida quickly cut off and turned back to his bedroom."Matt, take TK and hide in your room.Somebody else is here," he muttered.

As Matt was leading his younger brother down the hall he saw something leap from out of his father's room.It looked human, but at the same time it looked inhuman.It had long claws much like a wildcat.Its eyes were an amberish color and looked like cat eyes.It also had unusually sharp teeth and it moved with fluid grace.

In one quick action it swiped at Mr. Ishida, making a streak of crimson appear across his chest before racing down the hall after Matt and TK.

Matt raced into his room and got a shock from what he saw.His bed was completely obliterated, parts of the carpet had been wrenched up and the door of the closet hung by a single hinge.

The creature ran into the room after them, skidded on a patch of exposed boards and quickly recovered by jumping against the wall to land directly in front of them.

"What are you?" TK whispered.

The creature smiled, revealing the dangerous teeth and replied: "it's not what, but WHO is important.Ruki is my name and I shall be the one to kill you both."

Ruki swiped at TK but instead caught his hat with her claws.

In a panic, Matt pulled TK back away from Ruki, which resulted in the cat-like creature bounding across the room in one leap.

By some miracle, she miscalculated her jump and crashed into the window six inches away from Matt and TK.

With a crash, Ruki disappeared.

Matt and TK stepped over to the window and looked cautiously out.

"Is she dead?" TK whispered.

In answer to TK's question, Ruki's voice came to them: "I will return!"

They looked down in time to see her snatch hold of a pole that jutted out from the edge of the building, swing herself over, then fly through the air fearlessly.She caught hold of a window ledge from the building across from them, pulled herself inside and disappeared from view…

~*~

Mazu crept from her hiding place and inched down the hall, not wanting to wake the family.This was her chance.

She opened the first door she came to and smiled.It was the room of Kari.The small girl lay on her bed sleeping.

Mazu barely breathed in anticipation of what was to come.She knelt by Kari's side and licked her fangs.She could almost taste the venom flowing already.

Ever so silently, she pulled the sheets away from Kari and picked up the girl's arm.Just as she was about to pierce the skin, she felt Kari stir.

Quickly, she dropped Kari's arm and watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open.

Kari immediately noticed Mazu and screamed, jumping out of her bed.

"Silence, brat," Mazu muttered, trying to catch Kari as she ran past.

But Kari was too quick for Mazu and was out of her room in an instant.

Mazu pursued her into the hall only to be met with the rest of the Kamiya family.Again, she nervously licked her lips and retreated back to the vent she had been hiding in, diving back into it and crawling towards the way out.

_Next time I will not leave them_, Mazu thought…


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
New Threats--Part V  
  
  
  
  
Ruki growled angrily at the being that had confronted her as she fled the Ishida apartment.  
  
"You failed, Ruki. Admit that you will never be as useful to Creed as I," the person was taunting.  
  
In the coldest tone she could possibly use, Ruki stated: "Creed brought me on his quest for a reason, Cin. The only reason he brought you was because he likes you."  
  
Cin smiled, flashing perfectly white, straight teeth and icily replied: "is that really the reason? How do you know that for a fact?"  
  
Ruki gritted her teeth and jerkily said: "you know it's true."  
  
"Really? I think he values brains over brawn myself. Or in this case psychic over claws."  
  
With these words, Cin stepped from the deep shadows of the building. She was not adorned in the black that nearly everybody wore. Instead she wore a short red dress that set off the red streaks in her otherwise light brown hair. She looked like a normal person besides the fact that her eyes were an intense purple color.  
  
"Will you stop with your inflated ego?" Ruki muttered.  
  
The dazzling smile dropped from Cin's face and she hissed: "inflated ego? I think I have a right to think highly of myself. You think I am incorrect in this? I will prove it to you."  
  
Cin turned to leave.  
  
"What are you going--"   
  
"Not only will I capture fugitive #0012-Ishida, I will take care of those two boys you stood no chance against," Cin interrupted.  
  
With those words, Cin left the room.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Izzy was still walking through the town. He got the idea he probably shouldn't be outside after the sunset in case of searches, but he wanted to try and find some of the other Digidestined.  
  
As he turned around a corner, he came face to face with somebody who lacked the mask that obscured the features: it was Mazu.  
  
Immediately, Mazu demanded: "what are you doing out here at this time? You know the rules, nobody out after 6:00!" Something about the way this person spoke gave him shivers down his spine. Perhaps it was the strange way they held onto every s they pronounced.   
  
"Important business with Creed," Izzy quickly lied. He was very glad for the mask, as he was sure his facial features were showing otherwise.  
  
The lady hesitated for a moment and Izzy felt as though he was going to jump out of his skin when he saw her dart a snake-like tongue across her lips before she stated: "really. Well, you know the drill. Lets see some ID."  
  
Izzy's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly lied: "there's no time! If Creed finds out you stopped me you'll be in big trouble!"  
  
The lady narrowed her eyes and questioned: "are you implying that you are higher than me, kid?"  
  
She curled back her lips in a grimace of disgust and Izzy was shocked to see that this lady had a pair of fangs.  
  
Slowly, he started backing away as he replied: "of course not! I'll just be on my way now!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" the lady shrieked as Izzy turned and bolted back the way he had come.   
  
He could hear her footsteps pounding behind him, getting closer and closer as he turned corner after corner trying to get away.  
  
Inevitably, he reached a dead end. The chain link fence was high, but then he noticed that there was a small hole underneath part of it.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't try to squeeze through it, but this was desperate.   
  
He could hear the snake-lady turn down the ally-way he was in as he squeezed his head through the small gap.   
  
The bottom of the fence was digging into his back, but his shoulders were now through, then his waist, but then he felt a hand on his foot, pulling him back out.  
  
With all the strength he could muster Izzy kicked his foot. There was a cry of pain and then he felt his foot dropped.  
  
Quickly he pulled his legs through the hole and looked back through the fence. The snake-lady was holding her nose and blood was seeping through her fingers.  
  
She glared at him and shouted: "I'll find you! You can run but you can't hide from me!"  
  
Izzy was already racing away from the fence and back onto the main street.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Matt sat on a piece of his bed mattress that had remained intact with a sigh of relief. The relief was short-lived when TK gasped trembled: "it's not over yet. Something's here."  
  
"Ruki's gone," Matt reasoned. "How do you know somebody else is here?"  
  
TK shook his now hatless head and explained: "I don't know. I just do."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Matt said: "we've got to get a plan. And we've got to find the others. There's no way we can beat Creed on our own."  
  
TK nodded in agreement before a look of panic crossed his face and he desperately whispered: "Matt, we've got to get out of here. Now."  
  
Before Matt could question what TK was talking about, a crash from down the hall reverberated.   
  
"Dad," Matt muttered, running down the apparently empty hall. He stopped at the sight of his father's bedroom.  
  
Cin stood over a now unconscious Mr. Ishida, eyes glowing an eerie purple color. She suddenly looked at Matt and smiled before nonchalantly saying: "hello. You must be Yamato. As you can see, your father is...how shall I say this...disabled for the moment." She paused for a second before adding: "your turn."  
  
Matt realized what was happening and darted back down the hall and yelled: "TK, get out!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah... I thought I said it was your TURN!" Cin shouted.  
  
Matt felt as though he was unable to move quite suddenly as a light violet light surrounded him.  
  
"And you certainly wouldn't want to miss that," came Cin's voice in a silky tone.  
  
Matt saw TK dart from his room and heard the apartment door slam closed.  
  
Cin turned back to Matt and muttered: "you wait here." She pointed to the back wall of the hall and he was flung against it, the violet light still preventing movement.  
  
  
~*~  
  
TK knew he couldn't go down to the streets below; the chances that more of Creed's supporters were waiting for him were high. But he knew it would be silly to run to the roof, as that would be an obvious dead end.  
  
In a desperate move, he started running up the flights of stairs toward the roof, hoping that Cin would think he went down.  
  
Soon enough, he came to the final flight of stairs and was standing on the roof gasping for breath.  
  
Seconds later, Cin appeared directly in front of him.  
  
"Silly boy. Did you think you could escape me?" Cin smiled. "You know, I think I'll do this the old-fashioned way."  
  
With that, she pulled a revolver from behind her back and pointed it at TK.   
  
"Your move," she muttered.  
  
TK stepped backward, away from Cin and she took a step forward. TK quickly backed away from Cin as he heard the click of the safety latch on the gun.  
  
After a few more steps, Cin tossed the gun away and muttered: "old-fashioned is boring. Might as well do it the more efficient way anyways."  
  
Her eyes glowed brightly and TK suddenly felt himself floating in the air. Then he floated over to the edge of the roof and then he was hanging over nothing.  
  
"Good bye," Cin smirked as she stopped holding TK safe.  
  
TK was too afraid to scream, he could only stare at the ground rushing up at him. Then he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come, his stomach feeling weightless.   
  
He was falling, coming closer and closer to his fate... Surely he should have hit by now. But... WAS he falling?  
  
TK cracked an eye open and gasped in surprise. He was hovering inches away from the ground surrounded in a radiant golden light.   
  
He felt a little scared as he floated back up towards the roof, wondering exactly what was happening.  
  
Then he was level with the roof of the building and face to face with Cin.  
  
Cin's purple eyes widened in extreme surprise, her jaw dropped and she muttered: "Creed is not going to like this..." She disappeared and TK floated back onto the roof, scared and confused.  
  
From down on the street, a black-clothed man was muttering into a small walky-talky-type object. Anybody passing by would barely have heard anything but one snatch of conversation stood out: "...yes, master Creed. It has begun..."  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Mimi sat in the one of the boarded up buildings crying.She couldn't believe everything that had happened since they had returned to Earth.

When she had returned home, her parents had explained about Creed and everything that had happened.That in itself was a shocker.But when her home had been searched, it was absolutely devastating. 

She had been forced to flee from Creed's supporters, not even having the chance to say goodbye to her parents.  
  
But what really scared her was that she had gotten her parents in trouble.Not just the type of trouble where you paid a fine and everything went back to normal.Real trouble.

Creed's supporters had found her during the search.Her parents fought against them, giving Mimi the chance to escape, but they had no chance to flee as well.

Her parent's screams echoed back into her mind.She didn't know what happened to them and was afraid to find out.

Once she had left the building she had run, panicked and confused.Eventually, she ended up in the deserted building, where she had huddled into a corner and cried until her eyes were red.

But now her eyes were dry, the tears spent.Instead she buried her face in her hands, trying to calm down somehow.

The rampant emotions had finally begun to quiet down when she heard a noise coming from the way she had entered the building.

Arming herself with the first thing she saw (a glass bottle) she crept towards the noise.When she saw what had caused the noise, she gasped and pulled back her arm to throw the bottle.

It was a person in black, like the ones who had tried to get them only yesterday.

Mimi threw the bottle as hard as she could, aiming for the person's head and it soared straight and true.

At the last second, the person ducked and the bottle shattered against the boards of the window, raining glass down onto them.

"What a nice way to greet your friend, Mimi," a familiar voice shakily stated.

The person removed the mask.Mimi gasped and cried: "Izzy?What are you doing?"

"Trying to be inconspicuous."

"In-come-what?" Mimi muttered.

Izzy sighed and answered: "never mind.I'm glad I found you.Do you know about everything?"

Mimi nodded and replied: "my parents told me.What can we do?You'll blend in OK, but everyone will notice me if I go back out there."

"I don't know where you can get another set of these clothes," Izzy admitted."I'd let you have mine, but you're too tall."

He paused before adding: "we should find the others.Nobody is supposed to be out after 6:00, so if we're careful we should be all right."

Mimi agreed and they returned to the street outside the shop.

_This is so weird_, Mimi thought._It's even keeping Izzy off his laptop!_

~*~

Matt struggled to break free of the hold Cin had put on him, but he was unable even to twitch his fingers.

To make matters worse, Cin reappeared directly in front of him.

"Didn't think I'd forget you, did you?" she muttered."I'm not letting you miss your turn."

Cin balled her hand into a fist, her whole body glowing from the radiant mental light.She smiled pleasantly as the light began traveling to the tips of the fingers in the right hand, melding together around her fist.

The light grew brighter and brighter as it reached her hand.And all the while she continued smiling, making the scene all the more unnerving.

As Cin drew back her hand to send the mental energy at Matt, a bright gold light penetrated the dark hall, blinding her. That same gold light suddenly shot forward, smashing into her.The force sent her crashing into the wall beside Matt.

With Cin's concentration interrupted, Matt was able to move once again and quickly moved away from Cin.

Cin quickly regained her senses and confronted whatever was creating the bright light.

"Do you really think you can beat me?I am so much more experienced than you.But if you want to play…"an arsenal of cutlery from the kitchen slowly floated toward whatever was making the light, glowing purple "lets play."

Matt tried to see his rescuer, but the light was so bright it was impossible to see what was creating it.

The knives all whizzed forward, all very near misses.

Another beam of bright light hit Cin, causing her to stumble.

"You cannot beat me!" she cried, gathering more mental energy.It was barely noticeable, but her eyes were dulling, showing that she was getting tired.

A third beam of bright light collided with the purple beam and the two beams pressed against each other, trying to break through.

Cin strained, trying with all her might to break through the golden light, but the harder she tried, the closer it came.

Finally, she gold light plowed into Cin, knocking her against the wall.

She narrowed her eyes and muttered: "you haven't seen the last of me" before teleporting away.

The blinding gold light finally began to fade and Matt squinted to see who had saved him.It was a person; a small person at that.

When the light faded enough for Matt to see who it was that had beaten Cin, he gasped in surprise.

"TK?" he cried.

Indeed, it was his younger brother.TK smiled a small smile before replying: "hi, Matt."

"What's going on?" Matt demanded.

TK furrowed his brow in thought before admitting: "I don't know.Cin knocked me off the roof and the next thing I know I floated back up to the roof.Then I was in here."

_Matt said we have to find the others, _TK thought._I wish they could all be here right now._

No sooner had the thought entered TK's mind than another brilliant light filled the hall, bringing with it the six other former Digidestined.

Immediately, the six newcomers erupted into questions such as: "what just happened?" or "How did I get here?"

Eventually, the questions stopped coming and Tai queried: "does everyone know about Creed?"

Seven heads simultaneously nodded.

"What can we do?" Sora wondered.

"Well…He's got supporters worldwide, right?" Joe started.

"Yeah…" Mimi agreed.

"And he's powerful, right?" 

"That would be a safe assumption to make," Izzy replied.

Joe paused a moment before stating: "we're doomed."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Kari insisted.

The eight children began to think about the whole situation, trying to think of a plan that had even the slightest chance at succeeding, but they were all drawing a blank.

After a moment of silence, a radiant purple light shot through the wall and blasted into TK, surprising the young boy.He hit the wall so hard he was knocked unconscious.

Before any of the seven other children could comprehend what was happening, the same purple light enveloped them all, rendering them immobile.

Cin casually stepped through the new hole she had created in the wall and said: "I warned him he couldn't win but…"

She turned toward the seven paralyzed children on the ground and stated: "you know, I'd love to destroy you myself, but I believe Master Creed would rather do it himself."

Cin yawned and snapped her fingers, making the eight children disappear before she teleported away herself…


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
New Threats--Part VII  
  
  
  
  
  
Cin smiled in satisfaction as she appeared outside a large door on the top floor of a huge building that was in the center of Odaiba, Japan.   
  
The hallway she was in was dark and dreary and really not much to look at, but the room through the door was another story.  
  
She lightly knocked and a harsh, metallic voice boomed: "enter."  
  
Cin twisted the cold doorknob and stepped into the room. Three of the four walls were covered in millions of tiny surveillance cameras, each showing a different place in the world.   
  
"What is it, Cin?" the voice demanded.  
  
Cin kneeled down and stated: "Master Creed, sir, I have the children that Ruki and Mazu could not catch. It was rather easy, if I may add."  
  
"Why have you not destroyed them?"  
  
"I thought you would rather do it yourself."  
  
A pause, then: "perhaps. Yes. I think it will be...enjoyable. After all, they ARE children."  
  
"Oh, Creed, before you go, I must warn you! One has already found their inner power. But do not fear, I have rendered him helpless for the moment."  
  
"Very good work, Cin. When I rule you shall be my most trusted officer."  
  
Cin smiled and replied: "thank you, sir."  
  
  
~*~  
  
"TK? TK, come on! You've got to be all right!" Matt was muttering, gently shaking his younger brother, and hoping that somehow TK would reawaken.  
  
The events of the past five minutes had happened so quickly the seven conscious children were still getting used to them.   
  
In less than a second they had been transported from the Ishida's apartment to an underground prison. Cin had remained with them only long enough to taunt: "enjoy your last moments" before teleporting away.  
  
They had checked the bars of the cage, but they were thick and very sturdy, unwilling to bend in the least. Instead of panic or fear, the seven children each had taken a varying degree of acceptance to the situation; making the cell mostly quiet, save for when somebody tried to awaken TK.  
  
Footsteps were echoing from far away, drawing closer and closer. A shadow appeared on the wall and then the figure that matched the shadow appeared.  
  
But the person was difficult to see as they were wearing a large black cloak pulled closely around their face at the hood.  
  
"Who are you?" Mimi whispered.  
  
An inhuman, cold voice responded: "I am Creed, ruler of this planet and eventually the entire universe."  
  
"A bit overconfident, aren't you?" Kari retorted.  
  
"Perhaps. But I also have my only threatening foe here, at my mercy."  
  
Creed stepped from the shadows and removed the hood from his face before tossing the cloak away and leaving only the robes beneath it.  
  
His face was horrible; a mutation of metal and flesh, melded into one. One eye was a normal human eye and the other was bloodshot, bulging and surrounded by metal. One of his arms was partially made of metal as well.   
  
"Now whom shall I kill first?" he pondered, looking at each of them in turn. His eyes rested on Tai and he smirked: "you. The leader of this pitiful little band."  
  
Creed opened the cage and motioned for all the children to exit.  
  
"Don't bother trying to escape, the exits are sealed," he informed them. "Go ahead. Fight me. But you shall not win."  
  
Quicker than lightning his hand shot out and snatched Tai's arm in a grip so tight it cut off his blood flow.  
  
All at once the six able-bodied children were hitting, kicking, scratching or trying to hurt Creed, but he wasn't even flinching. Instead, he just squeezed Tai's arm even tighter.  
  
Tai wanted so badly to fight back, but he was afraid that if he attempted to move Creed would remove his arm.  
  
Izzy contemplated how Creed was standing on his feet and noticed he was rather unbalanced. In fact, a simple push would...  
  
In the next instant he had pushed Creed from the side with all his might.  
  
Creed was so surprised he let go of Tai's arm and fell onto the ground.  
  
But the next instant he was up on his feet again, this time going after Izzy instead. Everyone besides TK and Tai were fighting against Creed. TK was still unconscious and Tai had pitched forward onto the ground feeling as though a white-hot iron was burning through his back.  
  
Creed suddenly stopped fighting against the children and took a flying leap across the room away from Tai and shouted: "impossible!"  
  
He seemed to be in shock. Joe, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi and Kari all turned to see what Creed was so afraid of and gasped.  
  
Tai was on the ground gasping for breath as though he was in immense pain. And he was. It was as though his shoulder blades were stretching, hollowing becoming so much different from what he was used to and he could feel every tiny change.  
  
The back of his shirt ripped and through the tears came a pair of wings. And suddenly the pain was gone.  
  
He felt very surprised at the fact that he now had wings, but at the moment his body movements had become mechanical.  
  
The wings spread (much to the other six conscious children's astonishment) and he was not on the ground any longer, but up in the air.   
  
And the wings were glowing, and Tai felt the energy flowing through his every nerve, building and becoming ready for a way to stop Creed once and for all.  
  
But then a familiar voice shrieked: "make a move and the little psychic here gets it!"  
  
Mazu had entered the room and was holding the still unconscious TK tightly, fangs bared.  
  
Tai quickly folded the wings back down and he dropped to the floor. He was a little relieved when the wings had actually folded out of sight, back into his back.  
  
"Excellent timing, Mazu. I think our guests will enjoy a nice long stay," Creed shakily stated.  
  
Mazu smiled and suddenly sank her fangs into TK's arm. She felt delight as the venom pumped into the young boy.  
  
"No! TK!" Matt cried, trying to race over to his brother to free him.   
  
But Mazu had already finished and cast the now poisoned TK away from her.  
  
"He won't be of any trouble to you, Master," Mazu muttered.  
  
Cin appeared back in the prison and before they knew what was happening she had placed them back in the now locked cell...  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

New Threats--Part VIII

Only a quarter of an hour had passed, yet much had happened once again for the former Digidestined.Tai had tried to make the wings return, but he was too tired from the first transformation to endure a second and so he lay exhausted on the hard floor.

TK had gone from bad to worse.Matt had noticed with horror that his younger brother's lips had turned a bluish color and his skin was looked waxen.At one point, TK had began to shiver violently, chilled, and Matt had removed his gloves and put them on TK's hands hoping that they would help a little.

He was relieved when TK had stopped shivering, but felt horrible when his eyes rested on the two puncture holes in his younger brother's arm.Already the flesh around them was swollen and red.

"We've got to do something to help him!" Matt insisted.

Joe sadly shook his head and replied: "I don't think there's anything we can do."

"Couldn't we suck the venom out?" Sora queried.

"I doubt that would work," Joe responded."It's been too long and the venom has had time to spread, plus that would only get the venom into our mouths."

TK groaned in his sleep and Matt looked worriedly in his direction.

"I wish there was a way out of this cage!" Mimi quavered, on the verge of tears.

"But we already tried all the bars.They're not moving an inch," Kari sadly whispered.

Izzy gasped suddenly and his eyes lit up as realization struck him."I know how we can get out!" he announced.

"How?" six eager voices demanded.

Izzy took a deep breath and explained: "well, everything is made up of billions of particles, all too small to see without a powerful telescope.The air, water and solids, they're all really just tiny bits of life glued together."

"But what does that have to do with--" Mimi started, but Izzy was already continuing: "all of the particles are moving, even the ones that make up solids, making it entirely possible for them to be moved in a certain way if you know how."

"So you mean the bars of the cage aren't solid at all?" Tai questioned, sitting up with a bit of effort.

Izzy nodded.It was strange, but it felt as though nothing was impossible for him.He felt as though he could make rocks crumble just by touching them if he wanted.The knowledge had just popped into his head.

"Then that means…" Sora trailed off and at once all the conscious children besides Izzy were trying to break the bars apart, but to no avail.

"But it won't work," Mimi forlornly stated.

Another sudden burst of knowledge for Izzy and he quickly stated: "that's because the attraction between the particles is too strong.But if you could somehow reverse their attractions, the bars could be shaped into whatever you pleased."

With that, Izzy walked over to one of the thick bars and laid his hand on it.Warmth spread from his fingertips and he felt as though his energy was moving into the bar.And then the bar began to twist and bend, back and forth as though it was made of rubber.Then it shrank in size until it was nothing more than a tiny ball of metal.

Izzy bent down and picked up what had only moments ago been a solid bar and smiled.

"Let's go," Tai stated, getting to his feet…

~*~

Escaping from the prison was easy now that Izzy could change solid walls into whatever he wanted.Whenever they got to a sealed off hallway or obstruction, Izzy simply changed it into something smaller.

Matt was carrying TK, occasionally casting a worried glance at his younger brother.He saw that TK's skin had changed from a waxen color to a sickly yellow tint.

"Hold on," Matt muttered to his unconscious brother."Just hold on."

The walked through yet another large hole that had once been a sturdy wall and came to an entryway.

"This is it!We made it!" Mimi happily cried.

Izzy looked at the door and saw that there was no doorknob.So he reached forward and changed it into a small sphere of wood.

Sunlight flooded into the dark hallway, making the seven children blink.

"Leaving so soon?" a drawling voice questioned.

In less than a second Ruki had leapt across the room and landed directly in front of the door.

"I don't think so."

She glared at the children before muttering: "I wish I could get you all, but I can only take one."

Izzy tried to push past Ruki, but she roughly pushed him back before taking Mimi by the arm with one of her clawed hands and shouting: "see you later!"

Tai tried to grab Ruki, but Ruki leapt with lightning-quick reflexes back over the other Digidestined, then bounded up onto the raftered ceiling. 

Mimi didn't even have time to cry out before Ruki had agilely jumped from the rafters, shot through a small hole in the door of an elevator and shimmied up the cables of the elevator with her free hand.

The six other Digidestined cried after her, but Ruki was already gone.

"We've got to get her back!" Kari wailed.

Tai thought for a moment, then muttered: "we'll have to come back.It's too dangerous to stay here right now."

And so the children walked from the building, each lamenting over their captured friend and each worried for TK, but all were free for the moment…


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

(A/N: Aquarius, you can use any of my fics on your site if you want to.I feel all special now!) 

New Threats--Part IX

Mimi glared at Creed from her position of being chained to the wall.He was circling her like a vulture over a dying animal, considering exactly what to say.Mimi stared very hard at the floor directly in front of her, partially because she didn't want to speak to Creed and partially because she didn't want to look into his hideous face.

Finally, Creed spoke: "I've got a job for you."

Mimi remained silent, trying hard to ignore Creed, but his harsh voice was difficult to ignore. 

"All you need do is tell me about your friends families.It's that simple."

Still, Mimi said nothing.

"Go ahead.Start with mothers, fathers, siblings…It's all the same to me."

Silence…

Creed sighed and stated: "don't make it harder than it has to be.If you want to remain alive, I suggest you do as I wish."

Mimi took a shuddering breath and whispered: "you can kill me, but I'm not going to tell you anything."She sounded much braver than she felt.

Creed considered what Mimi had said for a moment before replying: "fine then.I won't kill you" as he walked over to a small control panel.

Mimi furrowed her brow and looked at Creed wondering exactly what he had planned.

"But your friends on the other hand…"He paused, finger poised over a small blue button.

Mimi's eyes widened and she cried: "no!Don't hurt them!"

Creed smiled, knowing that he had struck a nerve.

"Then tell me what you know."

"I--I can't do that," Mimi insisted.

Creed moved his finger closer to the button and replied: "you know, wild dogs are a real threat.Especially if they're hungry.I've got a famished pack of dogs that would just love to uh…meet your friends if you catch my drift."

"But--"

"Tell me now or I release those dogs."

"I…"

"I wonder how long it would take them to hunt them down?An hour?Fifteen minutes?"

Mimi hung her head low and whispered: "I can't."

"Then say goodbye to your friends," Creed answered, pressing the blue button.An electrical hum sounded, followed by the snarling and snapping of a huge pack of dogs…

~*~

TK's condition was worsening more and more.He had begun to whimper and cry out in pain, but his eyes still had not opened once.

Matt had been forced to set his brother down on the ground, afraid that he would drop TK when he had started thrashing.

"What can we do?" Sora wondered, watching as TK tossed and turned.

"We can't exactly take him to the hospital.They'd only kill us all," Joe retorted.

Kari murmured: "I hear something."

"What do you mean--" Izzy started, but trailed off, also hearing it.

One by one, the children heard the sound.It was a loud snarling, baying noise.Dogs.And they were coming closer.

"Come on.We've got to get inside," Tai muttered."Now."

Matt picked up TK, no longer worrying about dropping him at the moment.

The dogs were drawing nearer, but the children did not run.They were walking as quickly as they could, trying to make as little noise as possible to buy time.

There were no apartment buildings anywhere nearby, so there was no shelter immediately available and the dogs drew ever nearer.

And then the dogs appeared, insane, snapping and stumbling, driven by anger and hunger alone.

It was a pack of at least 25 dogs.Their eyes looked horrible, white lining the rims.

The children all began running at the same instant through an unspoken agreement.There was no way they could beat the dogs by force. 

Matt was having the hardest time, as he was carrying TK and more than once he was afraid that the dogs would catch them.

The children were just beginning to pull away from the pack of dogs when another 25 dogs came at them from the front, quickly surrounding them and boxing them in.

One of the closest dogs lunged for Kari, but Tai pushed her out of the way, narrowly missing the jaws of the dog himself.

The dogs closed in coming closer and closer, some foaming at the mouth, but all had their eyes fixed on the children they had trapped.

Matt still held TK in his arms, but noticed that he had stopped thrashing.He looked down at him, worried and saw with a sense of relief that he seemed to be recovering.Already his skin had begun to return to its normal color and the swelling around the bite marks had gone down.

But his relief was quickly interrupted when a huge dog leapt at him, knocking him over and making him drop TK.

The dog rested its forepaws on his chest and Matt could feel its hot breath against his face.And its mouth was open and he could see its sharp carnivorous teeth coming closer and closer to his neck…


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

New Threats--Part X

The dog's sharp teeth came closer and closer to Matt's neck.It all seemed to be happening in slow motion for Matt, though.It was as though time had been slowed down to almost the point of stopping completely.

When he had first been knocked over, the dog had seemed to be very heavy, but now it seemed light as a feather.

This was strange enough, but when he caught a glimpse of the other dogs, the situation became even more confusing.The dogs were moving extremely slowly and a couple were practically suspended in mid-jump.Even his friends seemed to be moving as though time had suddenly slowed down.

And in all the time it took for him to observe this, the dog's face had come only one inch closer to his neck.

He pushed the dog off of him, still a little surprised.It moved through the air once again in slow motion.

Quickly, he picked up TK and moved away from the slow-moving wall of dogs, then shook his head, trying to clear his senses.

Time snapped back to normal and the dogs were once again moving normally, as were his friends, but now the six other children had momentarily forgotten about the attacking dogs and were all staring at Matt, looks of surprise on their faces.

"What?" Matt inquired.

"What do you mean 'what?'You mean you don't even know what you did?" Joe incredulously inquired, ducking as a dog jumped at him.

Matt slowly shook his head and Joe said: "I didn't think it was humanly possible to move that fast.When you pushed the dog off of you and got TK, it took less time than it takes for me to blink."

This certainly came as a shock to Matt, as he had only moved at what he had thought was a normal speed.

But then time slowed once again and he saw a dog only inches away from knocking Izzy over, but it was moving so slowly it was easy to get over by its side and move it away before it did any damage.

A dog was directly in front of him and he jumped over it--and all the other dogs as well with very little effort.He was now outside of the circle of dogs.

Then time returned to normal again.A little over half the dogs turned to face him, then chased after him.

But luckily for him he had a heard start.Unfortunately, he could not get back to his friends and ended up being chased away from them.

The smaller number of dogs allowed the other children to escape, as they were no longer boxed in, but the dogs were in hot pursuit of them once again the instant they had moved out of the semi-circle.

"I can't run fast enough," Kari gasped as she began to fall behind the group of children and got closer and closer to the dogs.

Tai quickly scooped his younger sister into his arms before she got too far behind and continued running from the dogs.He wished he could get his wings to reappear, but he was still not strong enough to endure the transformation.

Eventually, they reached an apartment building.It was rundown, but it would have to work.

Tai was the first to get to the door and he set Kari down for her to walk through the door.He held the door as Sora, then Joe and Izzy ran inside before going in himself.

Kari was could do little more than collapse onto the floor shaking fearfully.

"They can't get us now," Sora comforted.

And indeed it looked that way.The door was made of a strong, sturdy wood and the windows were all closed.

But in the next instant the five children saw something that made their blood run cold: one of the dogs was jumping through the air straight for one of the windows.

Before any of they could move, there was a crash and the glass of the window shattered as the dog leapt through.

"Upstairs! Quick!" Izzy cried.

They ran for the stairs as more and more dogs flooded into the lobby of the apartment building and pursued them, the one that had broken the window in the lead, the foam around his mouth stained a pinkish color from cuts from jumping through the window.

As he was running up the stairs, Joe stumbled and the dog caught hold of his ankle.He cried out with a combination of fear, pain and surprise as he felt the teeth sink into his ankle.

In a move of desperation he kicked his leg, catching the dog full in the face and forcing it to let go.

He quickly raced up the stairs after the others.

Izzy ran into an open apartment closely followed by Tai and Kari, Sora and Joe.He closed the door just in time, as the leading dog had made a leap to follow them into the room.

They heard the dog hit the door with a thud.But then there was another thud.And another.And another…

"They're ramming the door!" Sora exclaimed.

Already the door was beginning to give.

"We've got to get something to bar it with!" Joe cried.

Unfortunately, there was nothing the in abandoned apartment that would be strong enough to hold the door.

Another resounded thud and with it came the sound of splintering wood…

~*~

Mimi sat, still chained to the wall crying quietly.

_It's my fault, it's all my fault, _she thought._I could have stopped Creed from pushing the button.And now they're all going to…to…_she could bring herself to think the horrible word.

_And now Creed's going to rule the whole world and it'll be all my fault…_

A strange feeling suddenly came over her, as though she had been hit with something extremely hot but at the same time extremely cold.She gasped and went limp, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, she was no longer chained, but she was in the same room and she seemed to be in the middle of a huge battle.

Eight people were fighting against…someone.But she could tell who right off the bat.

And then in a flash of light she did see who it was: Creed.But he looked different.He looked a bit older and now his entire face was covered in metal.

The eight people looked familiar, almost like she knew them.But the faces just didn't seem to click in her mind.

She caught a glimpse of Ruki, also looking older, but she also looked more powerful and more agile.She was fighting against somebody that was moving even faster than she was able to.Mimi squinted, trying to see who it was that was fighting her, but they were moving so fast they were little more than a blur.

Ruki made a swipe as whoever it was came close to them, but missed.Mimi could hardly believe there was somebody even more agile that Ruki, but apparently it was so.Whoever was fighting against her seemed to be running circles around her.

She looked away from Ruki and a person who was sitting off to the side of the battle.This person she could see.It was a young man of about 18 who had reddish hair.He seemed very familiar to Mimi, but she just couldn't quite place him.

He was picking up objects that were lying on the ground and changing them into much more threatening things.A board became a dagger and a pebble became a net…And he was laying them all aside, making quite an arsenal.

Occasionally, another nearly-recognizable person would race over, take something from the pile and return to the battle at hand.

Mazu was fighting against a man who was about 21 that had bluish hair.Again, his face seemed recognizable, but she just couldn't quite place it.Strong charges of electricity were shooting from the blue-haired man's hands and hitting Mazu, but Mazu wasn't giving up in the least.

Cin was also there, looking a bit older, but also more powerful.She was fighting against a young man that looked as though he was 17.Once again, this person looked familiar, with their blonde hair and blue eyes.Both Cin and the blonde-haired boy were fighting with telekinetic powers, Cin with bright purple beams and the boy with dazzling gold.

A woman with light brown hair that looked about 20 was also sitting on the sides, occasionally shouting warnings to the people battling of an oncoming attack before it was produced. 

The remaining three people were fighting against Creed.Two of them were females.One was about 20 while the other was about 17.The younger was blasting multi-colored beams from her fingers that were twisting together and forming a huge ball of energy.The other was shooting light-blue beams onto creed that seemed to be made of ice.

The other person was a man of about 20 that had dark brown hair and…wings?!?Again, he looked strangely familiar.

The woman sitting on the side suddenly cried: "Izzy, look out!"

The red-haired young man calmly walked six feet away from where he had been sitting.Moments later, the ceiling above him caved in.

_Izzy?That's Izzy? _Mimi thought.Then it clicked.She knew where she'd seen these people before.They were her friends.And the lady calling out warnings was…herself.

She watched as first Mazu, then Ruki and Cin were all defeated.Then Creed was beaten, also.

But then she was back, chained against the wall.Creed sat, very much alive a few feet from her and Cin teleported into the room.

And then realization struck Mimi: Creed wanted them dead because they killed him in the future…


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

New Threats--Part XI

Matt set TK on the floor of an abandoned building before sitting down himself.He had easily escaped from the dogs after another sudden burst of speed.It was still strange for him when reality seemed to move as though it was on replay.

TK was steadily regaining health and the bite marks were almost invisible already.His skin, which had only minutes ago been white as snow was regaining its color.

And then his eyes began to flutter as the last of the bite marks disappeared.

Matt hovered anxiously above TK, watching as his eyes fluttered one final time, then slowly opened.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Matt exclaimed, helping TK to his feet.

TK looked around at the new surroundings and wondered: "where are we?"

"Creed caught us when you were still unconscious, but we got away.Well, everyone except for Mimi anyways.We're in here because a pack of wild dogs was chasing us," Matt explained.

"Where are the others?"

Matt thought, trying to figure out where his other friends had gone, but he had no idea.

TK took the silence as this and said: "I think I can get them here…"

~*~

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Joe, Sora, Izzy, Kari and Tai were trapped in an apartment as the dogs continued to ram the door.The wood was splintering more openly now.

Another ram and the door shuddered and for a moment all the children thought it would fall in.But it didn't and they remained safe for one moment more.

"We've got to get out of here," Sora muttered, looking for any exit that could work but finding none other than the window.Unfortunately, they were on the second story and a drop like that could break a person's leg or maybe even kill them if they landed wrong.

Another dog rammed the door and this time it broke a hole in the bottom, but still the door remained standing.But the dog was trying to squeeze through the hole and it had nearly succeeded.

Its head was already through and its front paws were scrabbling on the floor in front of it, trying to pull itself through.

Kari was very scared and it took a lot of effort to refrain from crying as the dog continued to pull itself through the hole.

Then it was through and it stood facing them all, crazed eyes flashing, jaws working in anticipation of its meal.

It went for Kari, lunging through the air toward her.Tai was too far away to help Kari and the young girl dropped to the floor as the dog came closer to her.

But then there was a flash of incredibly bright light that made everybody shield his or her eyes.It gradually faded a bit to reveal a multi-colored glowing sphere and Kari was in the center of it.

The dog bounced off of the light and yelped in surprise.Then the sphere of light raced at the dog, encasing it inside and lifting it high into the air.It yelped once again before being dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Kari looked wide-eyed at the dog, then at the others, very surprised at what just happened.But there was no time to contemplate what was happening as more dogs were squeezing into the room through the hole in the door.

Joe felt as though every nerve in his body was filled with adrenaline.The feeling startled him, as he knew he would usually panic in this type of a situation.But he felt calm.

The charged feeling came stronger, energy coursing through him as a huge dog raced through the door at him.

The dog was growling at him, foam dripping from its snout, eyes ablaze.But still he wasn't worried.

Then there was a flash like lightning and the dog keeled over, out cold after being zapped with electricity.

Joe stood silent for a moment as realization hit.That wasn't one of his friends who had knocked the dog out.It had been him.He had zapped the dog with electricity.But his astonishment was put on hold when he noticed Sora hitting dogs with light blue beams.Even from across the room, he could feel the cold radiating from the beams of ice.

But dogs were flooding into the apartment now.There was no way they could all be beaten in time.

It was a mass of dogs, and so many more were waiting out in the hall.They were filling the room, lunging for the five children inside, jaws snapping.

Then the dog that had jumped through the window went for Izzy, its own blood dripping on the ground and there was no way Izzy could avoid it…

~*~

Mimi felt so useless, unable to tell her friends what they had to do and why Creed wanted them dead.

The heavy chains would give not even in the slightest and she sighed, slumping down against them.

_I wonder if the dogs found them yet, _Mimi thought.She shuddered thinking what it would mean for them.

But her wondering was replaced with a touch of fear when she realized she was glowing.And then the chains around her wrists disappeared, as did the walls of Creed's surveillance room.

Then she was in one of the abandoned buildings in town along with Matt, TK, Izzy, Joe, Tai, Kari and Sora.

"What--?" Joe muttered, looking around expecting to see the pack of dogs.

Izzy also surveyed the surroundings, but saw none of the dogs that had been attacking him.

"TK, how did you--" Kari cried, extremely happy to see TK awake and well again.

TK shrugged but before he could reply Mimi shouted: "I have to say something!I know why Creed wants us all dead!"

"Why?" chorused the seven other children.

"Well, he's from the future, right?In the future we kill him."

"We've got to get to him first then," Tai stated.

And so the eight former Digidestined set to planning…


	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so please refrain from suing me for writing fan fiction.Thanks and enjoy!

New Threats--Part XII

Creed was feeling quite anxious indeed.He was sure the children that opposed him knew why he wanted them dead by now and were at this instant planning on how to defeat him.

For quite some time he had been at a loss of what to do and it took every nerve he possessed to refrain from losing his wits completely.

But he was a villain, cold and true and he wasn't about to allow a band of eight children to stop him.

"Cin!" he called.

The psychic woman teleported into the room and stood awaiting instruction.

Creed took a deep breath and stated: "those children must be found immediately.Under no circumstances are you to return here without them.As soon as you find them I want you to bring them here and destroy them with Ruki and Mazu."

Cin nodded and disappeared from the room instantaneously…

~*~

Halfway across town the former Digidestined were resting in the abandoned building, saving every bit of energy they could possibly muster for the fight that would be happening later on that night.

Every detail was planned, every action rehearsed.It would all be set into motion in an hour's time.

Kari sat against a wall, knees hugged to her chest thinking of everything that had happened.She hated to cause pain to anything, but Creed had to be stopped.

"Scared?" TK queried, sitting down beside her.

"Not too much," Kari replied."More nervous than anything I guess."

TK nodded and answered: "me too."

The two sat in silence for a moment until something happened that all eight of them had been hoping wouldn't: Cin appeared in the room with them.

Before a word of warning could escape either TK or Kari's mouths Cin had cried: "so here you are!"

All chaos erupted in the small room.At the exact same moment the eight children that had been occupying the room leapt to their feet and raced for the door.

"Do you think you'll get away from me that easily?" Cin inquired as she appeared directly in front of the door."Not happening."

Her eyes traveled around the group of children in front of her.She was surprised to see TK up and around again, but quickly masked the surprise with a sneer.

It was at that moment that TK remembered he was able to teleport everyone out of the room.He quickly concentrated on anywhere but the place they were in at the present and then the walls disappeared along with the floor and ceiling.

Cin shrieked in rage and disappointment as she watched her eight prisoners disappear right before her eyes.

But the place they ended up was the last place they had wanted to be: Creed's room.

Creed was extremely surprised to see his foe suddenly appear in his room, but he quietly stated: "so now.This is it."

And he stood facing them, staring them down.

It took a moment for realization to dawn on the former Digidestined, but they all knew that it was down to the wire.There would be a fight and it was for everything in the world.

They stayed poised for a few horrible seconds, the silence piercing through the room.Then the door opened and in stepped Ruki.

She walked to Creed's side calmly with no hesitations whatsoever. The fighting erupted in one instant.

Ruki raced for Joe faster than he could possibly move out of the way, but Matt was ready, moving even faster than Ruki and he pushed Joe out of the way just in time.Ruki was immediately swiping at Matt, but she was unable to hit him as he was moving so fast he was little more than a blur.

Mimi and Izzy both moved to the side as they had planned earlier.Izzy picked up every single thing he could find on the floor and started changing the objects into weapons while Mimi watched the battle taking place thirty seconds into the future.

Joe was going after Ruki as well, the electricity coursing from his fingers at the agile catlike lady.

Sora, Kari, Tai and TK all attacked Creed, Tai with his re-formed wings glowing brightly, Sora with her icy beams, Kari with her rainbow beams and TK with his psychic powers.

But even though he was outnumbered, Creed seemed to be getting the upper hand dodging their attacks and even managing to interject some blows of his own here and there.

After nearly ten minutes of fighting, everybody was tiring, save Ruki and Creed.They seemed to be even more charged and ready to go than before.

Mimi suddenly gasped and cried out: "hurry!Mazu and Cin are coming!They'll be here any second!"

Izzy stopped making the weapons and casually picked one of them up.It looked like a tiny squirt gun.

Creed saw this and burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do?Squirt me to death?" he sneered."Go ahead.Take your best shot."

Izzy wryly smiled and pulled the trigger on the "squirt gun."It let out a high-pitched whine and then a silver jet of sparks erupted from the barrel, smashing into Creed and knocking him against the wall.

"What was that, Izzy?" Sora questioned.

"It's a device that will freeze him in place for ten seconds," Izzy explained."If we're going to do this, we'd better do it now."

"No!" Ruki cried."You will not ruin all my master has worked for!"

Cin and Mazu appeared in the room, both having traveled via teleportation.

"Stop them!" Ruki shrieked.

But they were too late.In an unspoken agreement Tai, Sora, TK and Kari all hit Creed with everything they had.

And Creed was destroyed.

At the point where the attacks had hit Creed, the air shimmered and suddenly became an empty hole.Ruki, Cin and Mazu, surprised by this were sucked in.And then it stopped and the eight children were left standing in the room with no sign of their now defeated foe save for the thousands of computer monitors.

"So that's it?" Joe wonderingly queried."It's over?"

Mimi's eyes glazed over for a moment before she nodded and said: "yeah.I looked into the future five years from now.Everything's back to normal."

"But what about Cin, Ruki and Mazu?" Izzy questioned."They could still be alive."

Again Mimi looked into the future before replying: "they did survive.But you'll never believe this.They're in prison."

"But couldn't Cin just--" Matt trailed off.

Izzy shook his head and answered: "I think they'll be staying there if they know what's good for them.There are going to be a LOT of people that aren't going to be too happy with them…"

~*~

Hours later, a worldwide broadcast was made of Creed's defeat.All over the world people removed the masks and burned them along with all the black robes.Weeks later, Mazu was found and thrown into prison along with Ruki.Cin was found one year later attempting to murder Jim after finding out he had been a spy.She was caught and thrown into prison and remains there to this day.

As for the eight children who saved Earth and their families; the story of how they overcame Creed and his world conquest is passed down from generation to generation…

THE END

(A/N:shall be getting another ficcy out sometime in the near future.Thanks for reading and write on!)


End file.
